


【授翻】褻瀆你的面容(sladejay，靈魂伴侶au，強制結合)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Temporary Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 除了他生下來便毀損的眼睛，杰森身上留下下任何傷疤。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 12





	【授翻】褻瀆你的面容(sladejay，靈魂伴侶au，強制結合)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackBat09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/gifts).
  * A translation of [take my face and desecrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684487) by [BlackBat09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09). 



哥譚的王子生來帶有傷疤。

他的左眼比哥譚的天空還要湛藍，但右眼黯淡而呈乳白色，周圍的柔軟肌膚毀損嚴重，連護士們都煩惱不已，然而醫生向他的父母保證，這不是他們的錯，也不是醫療疏失或是哥譚水裡的毒素。

“這是一個靈魂印記。”男人這樣告訴他們，把這個男孩放在他母親的懷裡，“他的伴侶，無論對方是誰，都有同樣的印記。”

這不是杰森獲得的唯一一枚靈魂印記；不，更多的疤痕在他的皮膚上縱橫交錯，他的父母在看到那些細小的槍傷後畏縮了；然而，隨著時間過去，他們開始發現，它將是唯一不會褪去的傷疤。杰森剩下的印記在接下來的幾天內不斷出現又消失，這種狀況足以讓他們擔心到把他帶回醫生那兒，但是他們無能為力。畢竟，靈魂印記方面的研究充其量只是偽科學。

而隨著杰森長大，他能想到的只有他的連結一定是出了什麼問題。

杰森的印記永遠不會留存，在他伴侶身上卻永遠不會褪去。

斯萊德知道艾德琳不是他的伴侶。坦白說，這真是一件好事，一旦情況不對，沒人期望某種神秘的聯繫會在他們都不快樂的時候還把他們綁在一起。此外，如果得忍受疤痕作為自己做下的事情的證明，他很懷疑艾德琳是否還會在他身上留下傷痕；她更喜歡扮演天使，讓他在對比之下更趨近於惡魔的化身。

第一條出現的傷疤非相當地無害，以至於斯萊德幾乎錯過了它，但有個幸運的（死掉的）雜種割斷了他的阿基里斯腱，迫使斯萊德仔細觀察他的左腿，在脛部他發現了刮蹭傷。他眨了眨眼，以為是光線的小把戲，但它仍然留在那兒，他幾乎是虔誠地將手指撫過它。可能是跌倒了，他在心裡這樣想著，傷痕累累，因為傷口癒合時沒辦法不去摳上面的痂；格蘭特曾經就是這樣，特別令人討厭地執著於不斷捏開傷口上結的痂，無論斯萊德和艾德琳告訴他多少次這樣會恢復得慢一些。

而他的伴侶，哦，這些字說出來是多麼悅耳，也許很年輕：這解釋了為什麼這是第一枚印記，又為什麼花了這麼久時間才出現，斯萊德幾乎以為自己沒有這麼一個伴侶了。他想著他們看見那些和斯萊德的工作有關的傷痕來來去去已經有多久了，或者它們甚至會不會消失，如果這名靈魂伴侶的皮膚是斯萊德人生的地圖，而他自身卻甚至沒有經歷過這樣的生活。這個想法是……令人不愉快的。

在接下來的幾年中，在第一次刮擦的傷疤之後，加入行列的是香煙灼傷和鋸齒狀撕裂的皮膚，這更加令人不愉快，斯萊德憎惡他所能做的只有乾坐著，背負著他或她痛苦的證明，並期望傷害他伴侶的人無論是誰都給他去死。他或她是屬於 _他的_ ，他無法知道對方是誰，甚至身處何地。

斯萊德很沮喪，發現自己經常摩挲著右手拇指上的疤痕，這是眾多疤痕的其中一枚，他希望對方要堅強。它們代表著倖存者；他不會滿足於其他任何解釋；而他們所承受的一切都會讓他們變得更好。

他的伴侶是否變得“更好”是有爭議的，但是他們的確學會了適應。

杰森的右眼是瞎的，剩下的左眼視界被鼻樑擋住了，只說這讓生活變得困難會是輕描淡寫的說法。有人從他的右邊冒出來的時候，他沒辦法得到任何警告，周遭沒有任何動作來提醒他應該看哪裡。顯然，他的右邊根本沒有周邊視覺，這就是他將右手上某人的狗咬出的傷疤歸咎於此的原因：如果他的右眼看得見，他本來可以更早地挪開手，避開那口撕開他中指內側的一塊肉還拉扯到拇指外側的利齒。

在那之後他就不再試圖要小狗狗了。

他缺乏視覺，便在聽覺上盡力彌補，學會去聽右邊的東西，估計它們的距離和速度，方向以及判斷是什麼東西。這在一定程度上是有效的；有時他太專注於其他事物以至於聽不到聲音，被人碰觸到他的右肩而嚇了一跳，但這也會發生在那些不是半盲的人身上，因此杰森並不會太憂心。通常他在工作時會保持警惕，確保他不會被抓住或讓其他孩子試圖偷走他的戰利品，但他不知道還有誰也會蠢到試著撬蝙蝠車的輪胎，所以當 _那個_ 蝙蝠俠在他幹活時走到他身後，他並沒有感到太過驚訝。

當他們之間仍隔著十英尺遠，杰森便轉身過來揮舞著撬棍的時候， _那個_ 蝙蝠俠似乎有點驚訝，或至少能在對方戴著一個大又笨拙的皮革面具時看到的程度，但這些信息砸進他的肚腸的時間幾乎和杰森開始拔腿狂奔一樣快了。

無論如何蝙蝠俠還是抓到他了，那個老混蛋，他站在杰森和他媽媽的小公寓裡，雄偉的存在感似乎讓公寓變的更渺小了，他像尋常成年人一樣問了一些常見的問題，聽起來像個警官，不過這個警官穿著神奇的服裝。 。

然後他問了不尋常的問題。

“杰森，你是怎麼傷到眼睛的？”

杰森僵住的時間比他預期的要長，幾乎一半的香煙燃燒成無用的煙灰，他直接用牙齒將它彈開。“我沒有。”他厲聲說道，比以往更戒備，甚於回答有關媽媽的問題。蝙蝠俠詢問的方式有些過分溫柔，好似他不是哥譚的影子，不是徘徊在犯罪巷的魔鬼，讓男人和女人消失——“這是我的靈魂印記。”

他似乎不知道該如何回應，這讓杰森在他再度開口前有些許的喘息之機。“你說的好像那是唯一的一個。”

 _閉嘴_ ，他惡毒地想：而他不知道這話究竟是對誰說的，“它是。其他的消失了，因為我的連結壞掉了。”杰森再次把煙頭摁在窗台上，好像它冒犯了他一樣，他咬緊牙關，用力到讓顱骨疼痛，“你問完沒有？”

“是的，杰森。沒事了，謝謝。”

第二天這個警官把他送到馬甘的家，杰森發現他說謊，下次他們碰面的時候，他有很多話要對蝙蝠俠說。

他身上也多了些新的傷疤，他的伴侶永遠也不會看到。

斯萊德確實注意到疤痕產生模式的改變。首先，他的指關節上積聚了粗糙的組織，其他地方的疤痕變得更好也更糟了：可以肯定，明顯的惡意燒傷停止了，但當斯萊德意識到前臂出現了一道不屬於 _他_ 的他媽的子彈擦傷，他捏爆了手中的玻璃。有人朝他的伴侶開槍。

那枚子彈 _擊中了他的伴侶_ 。

冷靜下來花了一個小時，斯萊德滴著血的手在髮間緊握成拳，在他從手掌中挖出玻璃碎片的時候，紅色的血在銀白中乾燥成鏽，每當他重新打開已經癒合的傷口時都在深呼吸。

他必須用每一個新的印記來勸服自己，免得像易怒的青少年一樣用拳頭捶穿牆壁：淺淡的有縫線的疤痕比被斑駁、醜陋因傷口感染形成的疤痕要好，至少傷痕累累的指關節代表對方正在學習反擊，他或者她，並不是受害者，但他知道自己現在工作時會更加強硬，更想和任何他所知會與他作對的人幹架。比方說蝙蝠俠和他的新小鳥，他通常會避開的對象；打夜翼比打蝙蝠要有趣一點，而且新來的孩子不具備格雷森的技巧或魅力；但斯萊德渴望奏一些能夠回擊並值得他耗費時光的東西，隨著蝙蝠們的到來，他拔出劍。

“羅賓，回家去。”很安靜，但是斯萊德在風和哥譚夜生活的聲音中聽見了聲響，就像他看到羅賓的臉扭曲和拳頭緊握的方式一樣。

“ _為什麼？_ 夜翼一直都能處理這個蠢貨——”

 _你不是他，小崽子_ ，斯萊德殘忍地想著，但是當蝙蝠俠說出他心聲時斯萊德震驚地眨了眨眼。

“你不是夜翼，回去。”那孩子默默地凝視著，肩膀在發抖。“ _現在_ ，羅賓。”

隨著一句低聲咆哮的咒罵和一閃而逝的黃色緞子，他離開了，只剩下蝙蝠俠凝視著他遠去的身影，他的注意力在斯萊德大笑出聲的時候才轉移到他身上。“小心啊，蝙蝠。你可不想把另一隻小鳥逼得離巢，對吧？”

如果目光能殺人，那麼蝙蝠俠在那場戰鬥中不會只有折斷斯萊德的手腕而己。

當小羅賓死掉的時候他才開始後悔自己說出的話，匿名的百合花表達了他的哀悼，一個失去兒子的父親對另一名的哀悼，但這種感性長期以來並沒有多大意義。

六個月後，杰森從墳墓中復活。

他蹣跚走進了一家醫院，看起來像是羅梅羅電影的群眾演員，他的狀態震驚了所有人，他們擦掉了殯儀館的妝容，驚駭地盯著他胳膊和腿上的燒傷、背部深深的刮傷，以及將他的胸膛一分為二的屍檢痕；他們沉默了很久，才開始著手阻止他的死亡。

再一次的。

杰森甚至沒有足夠的意識去檢查他們留下的傷疤；重新給肺充氣，再次切開胸腔以固定胸骨，修補他的頭骨，而之後拉撒路池帶走了全部，抹去了所有的疤痕。

除他的靈魂印記外，所有的傷疤。

這麼多年以來，斯萊德的印記永不褪去，然後它們消失不見了。

他以為背上毆打出的痕跡已經夠糟糕了，長而開裂的皮膚和尖銳的雙頭叉狀刮傷，斯萊德甚至無法猜出那到底是什麼武器，然後立即被胳膊和腿上的水泡以及扭曲的燒傷疤痕證明是錯誤的。即使如此，他還是堅決地認為（也許是拒絕接受）對方會沒事的。他的伴侶是戰士，畢竟，是屬於他的，而且對方很堅強，加上過去幾年顯然有人在照顧他的伴侶，他或她不可能會 _死掉_ 。一定有人找到了他們，有人救了他們。他的伴侶會活下來。

Y型切口刻進他胸口的那天晚上，斯萊德嘔吐到直至胃酸灼傷了他的喉嚨，哀悼他從未見過的伴侶，據他估計，對方並不超過20歲。

不知何故，所有傷疤消失的那天讓一切更加糟糕。

在半年沒有出現疤痕之後，當肋骨、胸部和頭皮上出現新痕跡時，他再次感到了希望，新疤痕是對方還活著的鐵證。也許他或她昏迷了一段時間，或只是康復到足以承受更多手術的程度。無論這漫長等待的背後原因是什麼，他的伴侶還 _活著_ ——

然後，再過兩年，期間疤痕只有一點點變化，然後每一道傷疤都消失了。

三天後，溫特格林在安全屋的地板上找到了雙手埋在頭髮裡的他，嘆了口氣，然後把他拖去洗澡。

但與印記消失時他警覺到的東西相比，這是短暫的；實際上，斯萊德在原先的傷痕消失後的一個月內就獲得了新的印記，他發誓它們在僅僅幾個月的時間內積累了與過去十年相同數量的疤痕組織。沒什麼能比爆炸的燒傷還糟糕了，真他媽的謝謝啊，但他的伴侶究竟是怎麼在這麼短的時間內把自己搞成這樣仍然很令人擔憂，割傷和槍傷，以及輕度的灼傷，散佈在任何一處能夠承受傷害的肌膚上。斯萊德當然很生氣，因為他的伴侶顯然是有自我毀滅傾向的傻逼，但指節上堆積的熟悉的疤痕組織還是很受歡迎的，即使其餘的部分該死的讓人壓抑。

傷疤出現的意義，根據威廉所說，代表著斯萊德終於能停止把自己當成拖把一樣癱在地上並開始做點什麼，這是他不欣賞的陳述，但無論如何他還是要振作起來的。當他只是在招聘手下而不是真正在工作，協會的生意對他而言並不是很吸引人，但它有報酬，此外，以他的意見而言，給黑面具提供更多具有戰鬥力的新員工可以彌補無聊。紅頭罩是一個戰略家，有致命武力的那種，可以幹出很多事也正在做很多事，即使規模很小。除了斯萊德知道頭罩是殺手並且他當然希望那個納粹被幹掉這一事實外，他們派遣一個能和神奇隊長戰鬥的人解決他是有原因的。他很殘忍，但技巧高超，似乎為任何意外都做好了準備，對付他的那群人就屬其中之一，如果面具處理好他的破事，如果使用得當，他們可以擊敗他。

面具搞砸了。如果他沒出紕漏，蝙蝠俠就不會來協助頭罩，而是應該在鎮上處理一些普通人雞零狗碎的雜務，比如說剩餘的黑面具人馬引起的騷動，但是沒有，斯萊德看著他和頭罩並肩戰鬥。他們的默契很好，他注意到了，彼此之間沒有絲毫猶豫，也沒有利用許多破綻相互攻擊；他們的配合天衣無縫，蝙蝠俠把頭罩拋過去，火星在納粹隊長抬起的手臂炸裂開來，讓蝙蝠俠的炸藥直直丟到他的胸口上，這個舉動……有種奇怪的熟悉感。

他意識到，他們並不是像蝙蝠俠和一些毒梟那樣戰鬥，看著他們倆落到地面，看著頭罩毫不猶豫或抗議地遵從蝙蝠俠的命令：不，那裡有信任，經驗，夥伴關係。

他們像蝙蝠俠和羅賓一樣戰鬥。

斯萊德哼出低低的思索聲，挪動他的步槍並調整範圍，更細緻地去觀察頭罩：畢竟他是這裡的最大的樂子。如果頭罩是羅賓，那麼就要弄清楚是 _哪一個_ 。金髮的那個是斯萊德第一個剔除的選項，即使頭罩對面具的仇恨可以支持這個推論，但金髮女郎輸給面具是因為她比起技巧更多的是勇氣，而頭罩根本沒有這種東西；他顯然受到了蝙蝠等人廣泛的培訓。

而現任的小小鳥不在崗位上，每周末都在泰坦玩，這讓他也出局了；斯萊德懷疑其他人是否能對他在塔裡策畫在哥譚進行戰爭的事接受良好，而時間上的重疊是行不通的。

格雷森，這是 _沒道理_ 的，不是因為他試圖讓斯萊德的女兒反水導致他不得不追殺那個男孩讓他離他女兒遠一點；為了迪克從展示一點光芒給羅絲到燒毀蝙蝠的城市，這說不通。此外，斯萊德確定格雷森有一段時間都得跛著走路，而頭罩也沒有瘸著一條腿。

然而，唯一剩下來的羅賓已經死去超過三年了。

老實說，斯萊德不能確定那是否是他，也不清楚他是如何移動和戰鬥的：蝙蝠向來以斯萊德從未完全理解的憤怒庇護著那隻小鳥，即使是格雷森也沒得到這種待遇。就斯萊德的了解現任的羅賓也沒有得到與死去的那個相同程度的保護，在頭罩結束戰鬥並離開，蝙蝠俠本人從現場消失的時候，斯萊德的腦海裡有什麼在蠢蠢欲動。

當他分解並收起步槍時思緒飛馳，他將箱子甩到背上的同時蝙蝠俠在他身邊落定，沉默寡言的目光充滿了威嚇，這是斯萊德很少從對方身上感受到的，像第二隻鳥還在天空中飛翔時他感受到的那種。斯萊德是對的，那麼：頭罩就是死去的羅賓，但並不能完全解釋這個情況。

有什麼遺漏了。

“晚安。”

“滾出哥譚。”不是請，不是謝謝，甚至不問 _為什麼_ ，只是命令他離開這座城市。斯萊德改變站姿，上下打量著蝙蝠。

“我有生意。”

“不，你沒有。眩暈伯爵和鬣狗將被GCPD拘留，而納粹隊長，”他猶豫了。

娘炮。“死了，”斯萊德替他作結，“謝天謝地，頭罩處理得很好。是你教他那一招的？”

談話的溫度遽然下降了十度。“紅頭罩不關你的事，協會的工作到此為止。離開哥譚，喪鐘。”

“我從來不明白你為什麼那麼該死地保護那孩子。我以為我明白，作為父親將心比心，但後來他死了，然後新的出現了，你根本不在乎他做什麼。從來就只有那一個，獨獨針對我。”他強調著，走近了一步，低頭看向只距離幾英寸的蝙蝠。“所以是為什麼？”

“你真的能理解父母保護孩子的本能嗎？”斯萊德可以殺死他，他確實做得到，但這不會給他答案。

“卑鄙的指控，但不足以改變話題。為什麼是他？為什麼是我，蝙蝠俠？”他有很明顯的感覺，自己問到了這些問題的核心。

“他很不穩定，還是羅賓時就是如此。他不需要你的影響。”

“ _我的_ 影響？看看你周圍，看看他變成了什麼樣，即使打破了你的規則，他還是在玩你的遊戲，你是真的自我中心到認為相比於被我影響這是更好的結果嗎？”一片沉默。斯萊德作為一個男人和父親都對自己的失敗一清二楚，但他有時不得不懷疑，區分他與蝙蝠區的唯一因素是否只是殺人的意願。“是什麼讓你甚至認為我會對他造成影響？”

最終，他得到了一個回應：蝙蝠已經非常緊繃的背脊變得像長槍一樣挺直，拳頭緊握時皮革咯吱作響。但為什麼？斯萊德有什麼能力讓他這麼擔心？他可能會對杰森做些什麼比讓他死去還要可怕的事情？

慢慢地，所有的碎片咔嗒一聲拼上了。

大約三年前，杰森死於小丑手中。三年前，這隻鳥被毆打，炸毀並被埋葬在瓦礫之下。

大約三年前，斯萊德看著自己的皮膚上出現毆打的傷痕。三年前，他被爆炸的灼傷震驚到失語，感受到解剖屍體的傷痕是如何在他自己的胸膛開出一個洞來，讓他抽氣又顫抖。

這個動作是無意識的，斯萊德的手緩緩抬到他的胸口，手指按著胸骨，曾經Y型切口在的位置。曾經，他以為他的伴侶死去了。

他是對的。

“你知道。”斯萊德低沉地譴責他，仍在努力接受這個事實，即使他的血液持續傳出渴望的悶響，他怎能如此愚蠢。他的伴侶在哥譚。他知道是誰。他可以擁有他——“你知道，而你一直藏著他。”

更長的沉默。斯萊德搖了搖頭，掃清了奔騰的思緒，冷眼審視著蝙蝠俠。“你帶上他的那一刻就已經知道了，因為你從未讓他靠近我，哪怕一次也沒有。”

“我有所懷疑，”蝙蝠俠承認，“他的傷疤很獨特，而其他疤痕都會快速癒合的事實證實了我的推測。”斯萊德可能在發抖，因為渾身充滿了怒氣或腎上腺素，他不清楚是哪一種。他一點都不在乎。

“你沒辦法再讓他遠離我了。”

砸進斯萊德臉上的拳頭說著他絕對會嘗試的。

杰森那天晚上感覺到累累傷痕。

多年以來他越來越適應它們在皮膚上出現和褪去的感覺，在變回平滑之前皮膚皺起的緊繃感，連結仍然像以往一樣破碎。杰森唯一能想到的是他的伴侶過了很糟糕的一夜，如同今晚杰森有自己該死的事情要處理，比方說他覺得那個納粹混蛋可能打斷了他一根肋骨。

“啊，操，”他輕嘶一聲，將手指從他緩慢發紫的那一側挪開，絕對是肋骨裂開了。傻逼納粹雜種，謝天謝地總算擺脫掉他了。

杰森只是對著傷疤形成時的刺癢和拉扯感嘆氣，傾向於忽略它們，轉而處理比較重要的傷口，反正這些印記會在早上消失。 

他的傷勢可不會。

蝙蝠俠為了他過去沒能保護好的男孩像瘋子一樣戰鬥，直到早晨來臨之時，他在斯萊德的皮膚上造成的傷口便已經消失了，但是他承受的毆打並不能奪走他得到的寶貴情報：第二個羅賓杰森·陶德是紅頭罩，是斯萊德的靈魂伴侶。

他叫協會滾一邊去，告訴溫特格林讓那些工作邀請在他的郵件箱裡多待一會兒，他待在哥譚的安全屋裡，關注著杰森造成的混亂，看到他戲弄面具和蝙蝠有種奇怪的自豪感，瞥見所有舉措背後的計算。每一次對面具的事業造成的重創，每一次他巧妙地規避蝙蝠俠阻止他的努力：即使斯萊德仍然憎惡杰森獲得的每一條新的傷疤，有人對屬於 _他的_ 東西出手，他現在知曉這孩子是如何以及為什麼會得到這些，而他也不打算介入這樣的復仇之路。

他就是這樣告訴自己的，他是個觀察者，直到那該死的傻孩子跟親愛的爸爸最後一次攤牌，下場是斯萊德脖子上厚厚的疤痕組織和整座坍塌倒下的建築物。那一刻他行使了作為杰森靈魂伴侶的權利，作為他歸屬的男人，而參與進來，他咬緊牙關到疼痛的程度，看著那孩子把自己從瓦礫下推出來，在蝙蝠出現之前幫了把手。當杰森意識到他的手被誰抓住時露齒咆哮，但斯萊德無視它，把杰森拉進懷裡，朝著杰森脖子上流血的划傷低吼，他引導杰森自己去緊緊地按住傷口，在此之後扯下孩子略微焦黑的皮夾克殘骸，帶著他撤離回到他的庇護所。

男孩在斯萊德的懷裡反覆暈過去又清醒過來，沒有完全睡過去，主要是因為斯萊德不允許他入睡，至少在把喉嚨上的醜陋傷口止血前都不行，每一次他把他晃醒都會得到微弱的嘟囔聲，斯萊德把他扛進門然後讓他躺到床上。他之後得好好感謝溫特格林，因為他堅持要放急救箱，即便斯萊德通常並不需要，他把血液和塵土清理乾淨，並用穩定的手幫杰森包紮好，然後才讓他睡覺。

杰森在一個陌生的房間裡醒來。

他也穿著陌生的衣服，身上有著其他人的氣味，他急忙爬起來，重重地摔到地板，他疼得要命，朝著坐在角落的椅子上沾滿灰又破破爛爛的裝備爬過去。把他帶過來的人聽見了他弄出的聲響，走廊裡傳來的腳步聲越來越近，杰森咬牙忍受站起身的疼痛，衝過房間從夾克裡掏出一把刀，然後在門打開時揮過去。

喪鐘似乎毫髮無損，“你起來了。”

杰森咆哮著，向後退，壓低身子，但是斯萊德沒有動，只是用那隻淡藍色的眼睛凝視著他。他挑釁道：“你不是要殺了我嗎。”

“曾經是。”

“那我為什麼還沒死？”

“你是個聰明人，杰森。你來告訴我。”聽到自己的名字使他腦袋空白了一秒鐘，但他仍然看著斯萊德傾斜頭部的樣子，脖子左側的疤痕讓他的大腦變成一團漿糊，他抬起右臂，再一次撫摸著自己脖子上的繃帶，按壓蝙蝠鏢切進他血肉的部位時並沒有畏縮。斯萊德終於動了，杰森緊繃起來的時候他伸出手表示掌心是空的，然後慢慢地伸到頭後面，拉扯眼罩的綁帶，直到他把它移開。

空蕩蕩的眼窩可能會嚇到人，但那不是吸引杰森注意力的原因，不；杰森無法將視線從那熟悉的疤痕上移開，肺部凍結在胸腔哩，腦中天旋地轉。斯萊德是——喪鐘是——

“布魯斯知道。”他輕聲說道，斯萊德點點頭，但杰森說了下去。“布魯斯一直都知道——從來就不是因為我，是因為你。這就是他那樣對我的原因——那是——”

“杰森——”

“閉嘴。” 刀子上的手指再次握緊了，他試圖重新站穩腳跟。這不重要，這代表不了什麼，“威爾遜，我不知道你想從中得到什麼，針對蝙蝠的籌碼或打算讓我對你言聽計從或阻撓我的工作之類的，但是我會在你利用我之前殺了你。”

斯萊德的表情扭曲了，“我只想 _得到_ 屬於我的東西，孩子。我的靈魂——”

“我他媽不是你的靈魂伴侶。”杰森不知道自己是怎麼說出這些話的，但是隨之而來的沉默是極其致命的，憤怒的火花掠過斯萊德的表情，顯然他在回答杰森之前就試圖將它平息下去。

“介意解釋一下該結論背後的心理活動嗎？”

“我的連結壞掉了，自我出生的那天起就壞了，我身上留不下印記。而且，即使它之前沒被搞砸，我死了，然後它就消失了。話題結束。我不 _屬於_ 你，”杰森呸道，儘管房間裡氣氛緊張他仍站得筆直，斯萊德凝視著他，目光越來越冰冷，他把眼罩繫回原處，動作緩慢而沒有威脅性。杰森沒有抓住眼前的景象提供的機會。

這是個錯誤。

一瞬間斯萊德就壓在他上頭，刀刃從他的掌心中被扯出來扔向牆壁，砸在牆上發出悶響，一隻寬大的手扼住杰森的喉嚨，另一隻手鎖住他的一隻手腕，緊緊地抓著，斯萊德不顧杰森的傷勢，重重地把他按在牆上。他齜牙咧嘴，自由的那隻手抓在斯萊德身上，但是僱傭兵沒有退縮，也沒有放鬆他的掌控，而是將拇指用力地壓在杰森喉嚨的傷口上，直到他從掙扎反抗到哭喊著拼命拉扯斯萊德掐在他脖子上的五指。

“我們等著看吧，小鳥兒。”


End file.
